mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic
This is a game protagonised by Sonic, but contains Mario as a playabel character.The game is from Nintendo 3DS, Wii U. Characters Started *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Miles Tails Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) *B.D. joe (Crazy Taxi) *Amigo (Samba de Amigo) *Beat (Jet Set Radio) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Nights (Nigts Into Dreams...) *Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) Unlockable *Meemee (Super Monkey ball) *Pudding (Space Channel 5) *Rolly Roll (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd in Miracle World) *Bonzana Bros. (Bonzana Bros.) *Gillius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) *Mario (Super Mario) *Luigi (Luigi's Mansion) *Bowser (Super Mario) *Oshawott (Pokémon) *Oswald (Epic Mickey) *Foc McCloud (Star Fox) *Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Felix (Wreck-It Ralph) *Reala (Nights into Dreams...) *Gum (Jet Set Radio) *GonGon (Super Monkey Ball) *Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) *Red Kart (Hydro Thunder Hurricane) *Edward Falcon (Power Stone) *Jacky Briant (Virtua Fighter) *Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) *Amiga (Samba de Amigo) *Doctor Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jet (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Classic Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mii (Mii Plaza/Mii Maker) Cups Samba Cup *Oceanic Lagoon (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jungle City (Hydro Thunder Hurricane) *Galaga Rainbow (Pac-Man) *Samba de Sol (Samba de Amigo) Fire Cup *Monkey Ball Ruins (Super Monkey Ball) *Mario Circuit (Super Mario) *Casino Park (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sea Fire (After Burner) Seaside Cup *Haunted Towers (Luigi's Mansion) *PokéBall Pillars (Pokémon) *Dragon Castle (Panzer Dragon) *Glowing Waterfalls (Sonic the Hedgehog) Spray Cup *Nightopia (Nights into Dreams...) *Clockworks Mansion (Luigi's Mansion) *Samba City (Samba de Amigo) *Graffiti Streets (Jet Set Radio) Cloud Cup *Space Park (Space Channel 5) *Blizzard Castle (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Princess Peach Resort (Super Mario) *Sky Hills (Alex Kidd in Miracle World) Meteor Cup *Glacia (Skies of Arcadia) *Adventure Land (Epic Mickey) *Waterside Jungle (Super Monkey Ball) *Meteor Galaxy (Sonic the Hedgehog) Bomb Cup *Nice Coast (Virtua Fighter) *Sunshine Hotel (Wreck-It Ralph) *Bowser's Castle (Super Mario) *Bomb Blast Fortress (Sonic the Hedgehog) Classic Cup *Seaside Hill (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Lava Lair (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Sanctuary Falls (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Seasonal Shrines (Shinobi) Bonus Cup *OutRun Bay (OutRun) *Carrier Zone (After Burner) *Dream Valley (Nights into dreams...) *Rogues' Landing (Skies of Arcadia) Extra Cup *Galactic Parade (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Pinball Highway (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dragon Canyon (Panzer Dragon) *Adder's Lair (Golden Axe) Leaf Cup *Maple Valley (Nights into dreams...) *Thunder Lair (Golden Axe) *Pillotwing Park (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mii Run Plaza (Mii Plaza) All-Star Cup *StreetPass Mii Plaza (Mii Maker/StreetPass Plaza) *Wuhu Island (Wii Fit/Super Mario/Wii Resort/Pilotwings Resort) *Waterside Shrines (Shinobi) *Flying Pass (SEGA Fishing) World Tour Challanges W1 *Win the Race in Oceanic Lagoon *Win the Boost Challange in Nice Coast *Win the All-Star Challange in Galaga Rainbow Challanges W2 *Win the Race in Nightopia *Win the Boost Challange in DLC courses (Leaf Cup and All-Star Cup) *Win the All-Star Challange in Returnig courses (Classic Cup, Bonus Cup and Extra Cup) Challanges W3 *Beat Dr. Eggman in Bomb Blast Fortress *Beat Beat in Graffiti Streets *Beat Luigi in Luigi's Mansion courses (Haunted Towers and Clockworks Mansion) Challanges W4 *Beat Amigo in Samba City *Beat Amiga in Samba de Sol *Win the Race in Monkey Ball Ruins Challanges W5 *Beat Sonic in Oceanic Lagoon *Beat Tails in Casino Park *Charge the Metal Sonic's Blast Machine Unlockable Critery *Mii (Play in Mii Run Plaza and StreetPass Mii Plaza in Exhebition Mode) *Mario (Win Samba Cup) *Meemee (Win Fire Cup) *Pudding (Win Seaside Cup) *Felix (Win Spray Cup) *Fox McCloud (Win Cloud Cup) *Ralph (Win Meteor Cup) *Edward Falcon (Win Bomb Cup) *Rolly Roll (Win Classic Cup) *Red Kart (Win Bonus Cup) *Jacky Briant (Win Extra Cup) *Luigi (Win Leaf Cup) *Bowser (Win All-Star Cup) *Pac-Man (Win W1 in World Tour) *Vyse (Win W2 in World Tour) *Gum (Win W3 in World Tour) *Amiga (Win W4 in World Tour) *Metal Sonic (Win W5 in World Tour)